Verta
Verta was a green snake demon, Snake Mother's apprentice and the younger sister of Xiao-Bai. After Xiao-Bai failed to assassinate General, Xiao-Qing still believed in her sister, even though other members of Snake Clan didn't. To protect her sister, Xiao-Qing voluntarily took the Curse of Scroching Death Scales, and swore she would bring Xiao-Bai back in three days. In her human form, Xiao-Qing appeared to be a quite handsome girl, brimming with heroic spirit. However she preferred her green-tailed half-snake form to her human form. It was likely that she wasn't powerful enough to maintain her human form for a long time in the movie. In her half-snake form, with some dark green scales on her face, she appeared to be much darker and eviler. Personality Fierce and brave, Xiao-Qing was a warrior and had no fear to challenge enemies that were stronger than her. On the other hand, as a demon, she also had some cruel and deceive parts in her nature. Xiao-Qing unconditionally trusted her sister Xiao-Bai. Although Xiao-Bai was likely more powerful than her, Xiao-Qing still tried to protect her, even at the risk of her own life. When Xiao-Bai failed to assassinate General and lost her memories, other snake demons began to doubt Xiao-Bai's loyalty, but Xiao-Qing still believed in her sister and took the task to bring her back voluntarily. To dispel other's doubt, she took the Curse of Scroching Death Scales which meant that if she didn't come back in three days, she would die. Xiao-Qing also had a strong hatred against human which was possibly due to Snake Mother's teaching. This hatred would sometimes affected her judgement. For obvious reasons, She didn't trust Xu Xuan at first, but didn't kill him because Xiao-Bai, cared about him. However, she eventually learned to trust him too. Abilities As a trained warrior, Xiao-Qing displayed considerable strength, agility and skill in close combat. The weapon she used was a green whip which was probably created by her magic. When she was fighting Xiao-Bai to kill Xu Xuan, her whip was able to leave a deep mark on the wood pillar. She can also create a large green snake to bite her enemies with her magic. It was similar to Snake Mother's magic, but much smaller in size. Trivia *She will meet Tino and his team in Tino's Adventures of White Snake. *She will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their friends in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of White Snake. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Apprentices Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Snakes Category:Demons Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Assassins Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Green Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies